


Settlement

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An altnerate story of how Janine got a gym. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settlement

**Author's Note:**

> For the pokanon kink meme, based off the prompt: "I am just amused by the idea that literally EVERYTHING is decided/made official etc by battles in the pokemon world. CUSTODY TRIALS, SPEEDING TICKETS, EXAMS, DOMESTIC PROBLEMS? have a battle that'll sort you right out."

It was really unfair, Koga thought. His wife - ex-wife, now, he reminded himself - didn't even have a Pokemon until a month ago when she decided to make herself "more independent" (that is, divorce him). He hadn't married her for her Pokemon skills, after all, and it was his residual fondness for her that had made him go easy on her.

That was his first mistake.

And now he was gym-less.

Koga groaned as his ex-wife celebrated way too cheerfully from the other side. It wasn't that often that an amateur beat him out of pure dumb luck, but it did happen every once in a while. He was being soon promoted anyway, so it wasn't much of a loss. However, Koga doubted that any trainers coming by to challenge the gym leader would be as easy to her as he was, and he couldn't stand the thought of Soul Badges being handed out like free raffle tickets.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, and signed the papers to gym over to her. "But who's going to be the gym leader?"

His wife (- ex-wife he reminded himself) looked at him like she never thought of that - which she probably hadn't. She didn't actually want the gym, she just wanted to prove something to him. Which she did. Whatever it was.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then they both turned to their young daughter, who was looking at them with wide, curious eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
